


Wounded Puppy

by Misstress1980



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress1980/pseuds/Misstress1980
Summary: Team Bella decides to play Cupid with their little friend, a small massage therapist named Selena. She learns why it’s Monday Night Rollins. Seth Rollins SMUT





	Wounded Puppy

Selena worked as a massage therapist behind the scenes at WWE. She mainly worked with he divas when someone was injured, sore or just in need of loosening up before a match. A shy little thing by nature, Selena didn't talk much but managed to befriend Alicia Fox. She was always trying to get her to loosen up and to talk to the guys. "They don't bite." It was kind of hard to believe when you took a good look at them. Alot of the girls made goo goo eyes at Roman or John Cena. Selena had a weak spot for Seth Rollins and Alicia knew, having caught her little friend staring at the Ninja of the Shield. There was something about his smile, that hard body and those puppy dog brown eyes that had her hypnotized.Alicia decided that her friend needed a push in the right direction if she were ever going to come out of that shell. Selena was actually just what Seth needed since his break up with his fiancee so she hatched a plot to play cupid. She even got the Bella twins in on the scheme. Alicia's pretty eyes glowed with a hint of mischief while she knocked on the door of Seth's locker room. "Hey, Seth?" Seth was just pulling on a clean shirt. "What's up, Foxy lady?" There was that charm Selena had already fall victim to. "I got an idea..bare with me. You know Selena, right? The little brunette massage therapist?"

It took Seth a minute to think of who she was talking about but a mental image came to mind of a pretty little thing with big brown eyes and soft brown curls. A smile grew on his face as he remembered how she would blush when he was around. "Yeah, what about her?" That smile looked pretty promising to Miss Foxy. "I have it on good authority that she has a crush on you for a while but the shy little thing needs a push." Seth actually liked a shy woman...found it kind of cute. "So what do you want me to do about it?"Alicia smirked. "I got a plan. Selena usually works on the divas but if someone was in real bad shape and no one else was available...?" Seth got where she was going with this. "She'd come to the rescue." She nodded. "I got some back up to get her here tomorrow night after the taping of Smackdown. I also talked with Ambrose about your match that night and he's gonna give you what looks like a hard hit to make it look real. Once you have her in here, we shall lock the door and come back in a few hours. I'm sure you'll be able to handle things from there.” He definitely could get all up in that pretty little therapist. "Sounds good to me. You're on."

The next night---->

Selena stood by the monitors to watch Seth's main event match with Dean Ambrose. She winced when Dean power bombed her crush into the announcer's table. Someone brushed up against her as they passed by her. On the screen, medics took Seth away. Selena had been sure that it was just another part of the storyline but sometimes it could be hard to tell. As much as she would like to check in on him, Selena had to do her job. For the next 30 minutes, she worked on Paige's pulled muscle. Right as she was walking out of the room, the Bella twins ran up to her. " Lena, we need you to come see about one of the guys."

"Nikki, I don't work on the Superstars." They both looked visibly distraught. "We know that but there is no one else and he's hurting real bad." Brie nodded. "We told him how good you are and he wants to see you in his locker room right away." Concern finally got the better of her and Selena followed the girls to the locker room. It wasn't until she was inside that Selena realized the Superstar in question was Seth Rollins.

Seth plastered a pained look on his face when the cute little brunette entered in his room. "Selena...? Good, I really need some help." She looked a little nervous so he smiled at her. "I think Ambrose over did it tonight. I would appreciate whatever you can do. It's my back." Selena was a little reluctant to come forward. Seth smiled which only made her blush more. Seth adored that look on her face. Innocence was another form of temptation to him. He could feel his dick coming to life just looking at her. Oh, the things he could do to that sweet little body. There was already a table set up so that saved them both some time. Selena took a deep breath and fought down the flush creeping up into her cheeks. "Okay, let's get you on the table." He hid a smirk as he hopped onto the table. "Give me a sec. I need to get these off."

He was already out of his boots so Seth just peeled off the tights he always wore to the ring. Selena made a little squeak which almost made him chuckle. She turned around until he was at least somewhat decent. Once Seth was naked, he wrapped a towel around his hips for the sake of her modesty. "Okay, you can turn around now." She faced him, smiled nervously but still approached him. Her small hand came down onto his back. "Is it here?" He nodded. Her touch was so gently but warm, like hot velvet.

  


"Please lay down on the table." Selena gestured for him to lay on the table. She took out some massage oil that was used to soothe aching muscles. The idea of touching him made her body go on high alert. Seth's body was amazing, every bit of him was hard lean muscle. Would those big hands cup her breasts, squeeze her nice round bottom or her dripping cunt. "Let me know if anything I do hurts at all." Seth was almost painfully aroused by that beautiful body. Her hands worked over the muscles of his back. Seth cursed under his breath at the tension in his cock, wondering if she would wrap those hands around his cock."That's good...ah..yes...right there.." He played it up so she would keep touching him. Seth moaned. "Oh yeah...those hands are pure magic." Selena was having some trouble in her reach. Seth was a big guy compared to her. Without thinking, she climbed up onto the table and straddled his hips. Seth nearly bucked underneath her. He could feel that warm cunt pressed into his ass. Everything about her was getting to him.....especially her scent....jasmine and vanilla. It was getting harder and harder not to touch her. When her breasts rubbed into his back as she worked his upper back, Seth did a turn so that she now straddled his front. "Seth, I wasn't finished. I don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
Seth could think of plenty of ways to strain himself. "I got a better idea. Why don't you kiss it all better for me?" His hand began to wonder. "You really are beautiful." One hand went under her blouse, under the cup of her bra to grip one breast. Selena felt an aching throb of pleasure from her cunt. "Soft and sweet." Her breath catches in her throat as Seth uses his mouth to unbutton her blouse. The little whimper that escaped those perfect pink lips made him smile. He kissed the tops of each breast, following up her neck. The snap of her bra came apart as Seth finally seized her mouth. 

Selena melted into him, her body pressed tight against him. She had wanted him for a long time, needed to feel him inside her. The kiss was hot and needy, a constant hunger for each other. His skilled lips dominated her, his tongue delving into her sweet lips, making her moan. Seth's hand pressed into her aching cunt and she squeaked in surprise. Her body jerked, her hands grasping to hold. Seth kissed up her neck, whispering in her ear. "I can't wait to be inside that little cunt. I bet you're a tight one.....So sexy..." He pushed her blouse off and down her shoulders.  Seth's first taste of her pebble hard nipple turned him almost animalistic. Low, little growls came from him as his mouth suckled. Liquid hot pleasure shot straight to her clit with each pull of his mouth. His fingers worked the clasp on her jeans and pulled at them until she was just in her panties. "God, baby, I'm gonna eat you up." He pushed his fingers into the damp little cunt and Selena went wild. Never would he have guessed the passion beneath that shy facade. His arm went about her waist and he lifted her up to lay her onto her back on the table. Seth let the towel around his waist fall and her eyes went wide when she saw exactly how big he was.

"See what you did to me..." He gave his erection a quick rub then pulled her panties off and rubbed the hard flesh over the damp lips. "Do you want me, Lena? Do you want me to fuck that pretty little pussy?" Selena felt the head of his cock on her clit and whimpered. "Yes, Seth...god...yes..." Her breathy moan were exciting him. "Fuck I got to taste that pretty little cunt." Seth pulled her towards the edge of the table then separated her pussy lips to lick her clit. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. "Oh...my...god..uhhhhh..." He delved into her with his tongue, suckled her swollen clit while her hips bucked.

"Like that, huh?" Selena could barely catch her breath. "Yes." Seth lapped at her clit then slipped two fingers inside her. Repetitively he thrust his thick digits inside of her, heat burning in those dark brown eyes. She was so close to coming apart and he wanted to see it. Her taste was going straight to his head. Seth curved his fingers just enough to hit that sweet spot all women have. Selena cried out his name, the orgasm stealing the breath from her. He took in every ounce of sweet cum she gave him. Before this sweet little siren could get her bearings, Seth slid up her body and thrust his hard cock inside her warm sheath to the hilt.

Selena gasped, her nails bit into his shoulders. "Oh yes...fuck me, Seth..." He groaned at how tight she was and had to fight to keep from cumming too soon. Seth leaned in to kiss her neck and began to move. Selena wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers tangled in his thick brown hair. "Harder...uhhhh....oh yes....fuck me...God, Seth, you feel so good." His pace quickened and he reached down to rub at her clit. Her body arched off the table and her nails clawed along his back. "Fuck, Lena...such a sweet little pussy...so tight..." His voice was rigid from exertion and need.

She was close...very close but wanted him to cum with her this time. Selena sat up and kissed up his neck then bit his earlobe. That had an extreme reaction from Seth. He pinned her down all of sudden and really started to pounded into her. She cried out harshly. "So close...Cum with me, baby...Let me have that hot cum inside my pussy.." Seth felt white hot pleasure zinged up his spine. Spasms wracked her body as the climax took her over a second time and her inner muscles clamped down on him. He yelled as his body finally snapped and rope after rope of warm cum coated the inside of womb.  
  
Their sweaty body clung together as they both shook from the intensity of it all. Selena found his mouth again and kissed him then looked into his eyes. "Damn, baby girl. That was incredible." Seth took her into the shower to wash off but ended up making love to her again. They finally came out an hour later, holding hands. Team Bella stood in a quiet corner, feeling quite smug that playing cupid finally worked for once.


End file.
